


caught

by imposterhuman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky is a little shit, Coitus Interruptus, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Pepper is done, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Sassy Tony Stark, Tony is a little shit, for tumblr, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: “Oh, shit,” Bucky breathed.“It's Pepper,” Tony whimpered.“Boys,” Pepper greeted coolly. “Sergeant Barnes, please put your penis away.”





	caught

**Author's Note:**

> for anon on tumblr who wanted 76 (please put your penis away) for winteriron
> 
> i tried to keep it from getting too graphic because i cant write smut rip
> 
> enjoy!

“We are going to get in so much trouble,” Tony anxiously peeked around the corner of the hallway they were hiding in. It was dark and empty; it was unlikely that someone would stumble down it by accident. Still, Tony worried. 

 

“Relax, doll,” Bucky laughed into his neck, peppering the skin with kisses. “No one’s gonna find us here.”

 

“If Pepper catches us I am pushing you at her and running,” Tony said, tipping his head back as Bucky continued his path down his throat. “But if you keep doing that I might reconsider.”

 

“How generous of you,” Bucky breathed, lifting his head for a kiss. He backed Tony into the wall and was busy exploring Tony’s mouth with his own. 

 

Tony was pawing at Bucky’s clothes between kisses, undoing buttons with shaky hands. 

 

“You’re so good, doll,” Bucky purred, easing Tony’s jacket off of him and dropping it to the ground. “So good for me.”

 

Tony moaned, low in his throat. “You’re sure taking your sweet time,” he said shakily, pushing his hands against Bucky’s skin. “Seriously, it’s called a quickie for a reason.”

 

“Mouthy, too,” Bucky shut him up with his mouth, though, so they both won. 

 

Tony was making some serious progress on Bucky’s pants, managing to get the zipper down with the hand that wasn’t wound in Bucky’s hair, when sharp footsteps had Bucky pressing Tony closer to the wall. 

 

“Are you  _ crazy _ ?” Tony hissed, heart racing for a different reason.

 

“They ain’t gonna turn down here,” whispered Bucky, continuing his nipping on Tony’s exposed skin. “Relax.”

 

“Goddamn exhibitionist,” Tony muttered, but he made no move to push Bucky off of him.

 

“You’re into it.”

 

“Keep sassing me and I won’t blow you,” he warned, spinning them around sinking to his knees.

 

“You’re amazing and I love you,” Bucky pulled on Tony’s hair lightly with his metal hand, sending a shiver of desire down Tony’s spine. Tony took his time, mouthing along the fabric near where Bucky wanted him, close but not touching. “Fuckin’ tease.”

 

“You love it.”

 

Just as Tony was finally getting where Bucky wanted him, the footsteps resumed. Tony pulled away, recognizing the cadence immediately. It took Bucky a minute, but he was able to place it, too. 

 

“Oh, shit,” he breathed.

 

“It's Pepper,” Tony whimpered.

 

“Boys,” Pepper greeted coolly. “Sergeant Barnes, please put your penis away.”

 

Bucky adjusted himself while blushing fiercely. “Sorry, ma’am.”

 

“Let’s face it, this isn’t the worst thing you’ve caught me doing,” Tony said bluntly. 

 

“Try that again.”

 

“Pepperpot,” Tony changed tactics, smiling and turning the charm up to a hundred. Pepper was noticeably unimpressed. “Have I ever told you how pretty your eyes are?”

 

“And your hair is wonderful,” Bucky added. “Did you get it cut?” 

 

“No, but I will cut  _ you _ ,” Pepper said pleasantly. “What were you two thinking?”

 

“It was Bucky’s idea!” Tony blurted out. “Blame him; I am innocent and have never done anything wrong ever.”

 

Bucky turned to Tony, betrayed. “Tony!” 

 

“I warned you,” Tony shrugged, backing away slowly. “She’s terrifying, okay?”

 

Pepper smiled. Bucky wasn’t afraid of much, but Pepper Potts was on the top of his very short list. “You two should get back to the gala,” she advised. “Or I might have to take off my heels, and you know how much I hate doing that.”

 

Tony squeaked at his side. “She threw them at Justin Hammer once,” he told Bucky. “His nose broke. They did not.”

 

“We’re going,” Bucky said quickly. “Sorry, Pepper.”

 

“Sorry, Pep,” Tony said, chagrined. He had more courage than Bucky, leaning in to kiss her cheek as they walked past. 

 

She neatly sidestepped. “I don’t know where that mouth has been,” she said, wrinkling her nose. “Keep it away from me until its been thoroughly washed.”

 

“You know exactly where it’s been,” Tony said, affronted. “Bucky’s dick.”

 

Neither Tony or Bucky, for all of their superhero reflexes, ducked fast enough to avoid the heels flung at their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make me smile!
> 
> hit me up on tumblr @imposter-human


End file.
